Slenderman Hunt
by lovelyfma
Summary: A little girl looking for some attention while at her parents workplace comes across the slenderman lurking around the lone hallways of a nearly deserted section of the building. What will happen as she follows the strange man in the suit? A one shot.
1. The Little Girl

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to The Slenderman in any shape or form. End disclaimer.

* * *

AN: Just a little one shot I dreamed up and instantly felt like posting it. If your reading this little one shot then... Thank you ~

Also, If you like my works and want to influence future works, I just put up a poll on my homepage about things I might do eventually. So, maybe drop a vote? I guess.

* * *

A little girl, separated from her parent was walking through a big business building all alone. It was filled with people dressed in business suits talking to one another, doing work, and just not paying any attention to her. She held on to her teddy bear tightly and looked for someone who would notice her.

She walked with echoed footsteps deeper into the building, where less and less people where. Until finally when she turned yet another corner, she spotted him. He was standing in front of a man sleeping in the middle of the floor.

The little girl walked towards him feeling and hearing a bit of static in the air as she got closer to him. Something funny fizzled in her vision for a brief moment when she got near him. When she blinked it away the funny man had turned around to look at her with his blank face.

"Hey you're a funny looking man," She stated.

She heard a static filled pattern fill the air that seemed to imitate human speech. She listened to it, pretending to understand it, then responded, "Looking for someone, huh? Me too, could I help you?"

She followed him at a reasonable distance. Whenever she got too close the static sound would start getting too loud for her sensitive ears. They walked for a bit till they finally found another worker leaning against a wall flipping through some papers in his hand.

As they walked closer the man looked up from his papers with a questioning look on him face. Upon looking at the funny man, he made a weird noise and backed up hard into the corner. His papers scattered out on the ground in front of him.

The little girl picked up a couple of them that had floated close to her, before she noticed the terrified look on the man's face. There were some really harsh static noises in the air that it even made the little girl feel a bit woozy. Her vision fizzled a bit again, and she had to take a few steps back to stop from feeling so sick. She was a little surprised from the somewhat loud screech that came from the man, but then he got silent and fell asleep.

The little girl wasn't surprised that he did fall asleep. Anyone that listened to those noises would probably feel at least a little tired. And maybe he was afraid because the man looked funny?

She followed the strange man onto a walkway that went over the main part of the building. She looked around in fascination. She stayed far away from the strange man since the same thing was happing to another lady that had been on the walkway.

She looked over the rails and noticed a lot of sleeping people lying around. Not one person was awake and moving around. The little girl though to herself that maybe everyone in the whole building was asleep.

She looked over at the funny man who was now facing her and asked, "Did you find them yet?"

He started doing that weird static talking again, but something was off. It started getting harsh again and the fizzes that went across her vision started to remind her of an old television screen. She let out a little scream and took a wobbly step back as he got a bit closer. Some of the high pitched static made her heart briefly stop with each one she heard.

Her chest felt like it was on fire. Her eyes watered and her throat clogged from the pain and terror she felt. She fell to her knees now blind from the fizzy television screen stuff filling her vision and filled with agony. The last thing she saw was a perfectly clear sight of him standing right before her, before everything went black.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. If anyone wants me to put up a picture for the cover art of this just private message me about it. Have a nice day.


	2. The Eternal Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Slender, Slender: The Arrival, or Slender: Elementary.

* * *

AN: Gez guys :P You do know this was a one shot right? Buuuut, I bring good news ~ I did actually have a bit of another slender dream. So, I thought I'd just type it up so that at the least this story can rise out of the pitiful 700 + range and get into a nice friendly over 1000. And to please you two stray oddballs that insisted on following this story. Soo, I guess you can pretend that this is all for you two.

* * *

A little girl was trying desperately to make her way through the woods. She had woken up in the dark surrounded by trees without her teddy bear. She cried some, called out into the woods for her mother and father who should have been near her.

She got scared when she heard a rustle coming from the trees. Trying to keep down her frantic heart, she panted as she half ran half walked through the forest. She just knew there was something following her.

She kept bumping into trees until finally she tripped over something. It didn't seem like a tree root so she felt around on the ground for it. When she found it, she noticed it was a long metal object. She felt a switch on the side of it and flipped it.

Sweet light came out of it, she had been so lucky finding a flashlight in the middle of the woods. The light drove away the inky darkness, but there was still a sound coming from what seemed like everywhere. She kept moving forward as quickly as she could, but she was not a very active girl and could only run so far before her fast beating heart forced her to slow down.

Then she found something strange, a note was attached to the side of a really big tree. She went over to it and gasped in horror. Reaching out a shaking hand she pulled the terrible terrible note off the tree. On it was a drawing of the funny looking guy that had hurt her.

The sounds kept getting worse as she kept finding scarier and scarier notes on other stuff. Like the back of an abandoned truck and inside of a long spooky tunnel. It kept saying that no one could get away from him, the man with no face.

She swore that she had seen him, out of the corner of her eye. When she had turned to look, he wasn't there. She tried so hard to fight the tears that wanted to come to her eyes as she kept moving forward as fast as she could.

She was so tired and she was starting to get a bit of a headache. Like before when she was around that man. When she saw the building, she actually did cry with relief. The noises were scaring her senseless, and she oh so badly wanted to be out of those woods.

Going inside, the first thing she noticed was that there were no doors. That it was a bathroom looking building, but there weren't any toilets. The noises were dimmer inside, but they hadn't stopped. She went into a room and inside of it was another note on the wall as well as a chair in the corner.

She went over to the note, and on it was the man standing next to a tree. On the side of it was the word 'follows'. She heard a noise come from behind her.

She was frozen with fear, felling her headache increase. She turned around and screamed when she saw that it was the man, fuzzies completely filled up her vision as she turned around and ran into the back wall. She put her hands tightly to her ears and fell to her knees as horrifying static filled up her mind.

After a bit though, she blinked away the fuzzies. The static was gone and so what most of the pain that had filled her. She looked at the door and saw that the man wasn't there anymore. She shakily stood up on her weak legs, moving over to the doorway to look out.

There was no one in the hallway, but that did not stop her from getting out of the building as quickly as she could. The mean man obviously was somewhere around there trying to hurt her. She tried to move as quickly as she could through those smothering woods that surrounded her.

She had seven of those notes and the woods had begun to sound like they were alive. Panting hard and exhausted she kept going unsure of how she was going to get away. She saw three huge rocks in a small clearing; walking over to them she found another note.

In the center of it was the man and surrounding him on both sides was the word 'no' repeating. The sound of the woods became unbearable. No, no, no, no. She ran. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she ran.

Her heart was screaming in her chest, she was panting like crazy. The sun was just barley rising over this nightmare she had found herself in, and she was moving towards it. She went over a hillside and followed the trail that she found going down it. The sun and sign that human life had been there was bringing her hope.

Along the trail was yet another abandoned care with a thin layer of dust. It made her slightly worry that there might not be someone around, but it was still a sign that someone had in fact been there at some point. So, she kept going forward down the long and winding path.

Finally she saw that a house was in the distance, surrounded by a big brick wall. She made her way towards it hoping that someone would be home to help her, to call the police. To stay with her till her parents came to get her so that the bad man wouldn't get her like the notes said he would.

She made it to the front door. The sun was up, and her headache was gone. She knocked and waited for someone to answer. She was looking out into the woods to make sure the bad man wasn't still out there, watching her.

She waited as patiently as she could, but when she heard a rustle from out in the woods she decided to apologies for entering uninvited after she found a way inside the house. She turned the door knob and found that it was thankfully unlocked. She went inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Looking around the first floor, she noted that it was a bit messy inside the house. A lamp was knocked over, some of the books were not put back onto the bookshelf, and there were even some dishes just lying on the floor. She figured the beds were upstairs after looking around for a bit and made her way to the stairs.

As she started her assent, she noticed something black on the wall. She looked over and gasped, fear filling her to the core. On the wall were crayon markings of trees, and that man was among them. Terrified she quickly finished going up the stairs.

Going down the hallway she looked into each room, the first was not very furnished, then the bathroom, and she made it to the end of the hallway. She opened the door and looked inside. She started to cry again when she noticed that all around on the walls of the bedroom were pictures of that man.

She shut the door and went over to the other end of the hallway. There was another bedroom, and she went inside sniffling, and shut the door, locking it. Making her way over to the bed, she crawled into it exhausted and shut her tired little eyes, hoping that this was all a terrible nightmare.

At unrest the little girl woke up to find herself lying on the cold and unforgiving floor in a dimly lit room. She lifted herself up a bit and saw that there was a flashlight on the floor in front of her. She picked it up and turned it on.

She found that she was in a classroom. Going out into the hallway she looked out the window to find that there was familiar scenery outside. She was inside of her elementary school, and there were dark clouds in the sky. If she got outside of the building she could go home and put this horrible nightmare all behind her.

Pointing her flashlight forward, she moved down the familiar pathway. Passing her homeroom she couldn't help but glance inside the opened door, only to gasp at what she saw inside. Her teddy bear was impaled by a hook just next to her teacher's desk.

She ran inside quickly taking her teddy down and cuddling it close. Even with a hole inside of its mouth it was still her precious teddy bear. The only one who was near her now in this dark and lonely place.

After cuddling it for a moment, she started to walk to the front doors once again. While she walked she noticed something she hadn't a moment ago. The birds she had heard just outside the windows had stopped. The only sound she did hear was her own footsteps against the hard floor.

She started walking a bit fast, feeling unnerved by the lack of noise. When she reached the front door she gasped again when she noticed another teddy bear on the wall. It too was impaled by a hook.

Moving over to it hesitantly she picked it up off the hook. She thought to herself who's teddy bear it might be? If some other kid had lost their teddy bear, and if they would miss it? As she pondered this, the flashlight broke making a shattering glass sound that made her jump and drop it.

Backing up towards the front door with the two teddy bears in her arms, she turned around and tried the handle. It was locked. She tugged desperately at the other handle and it was locked too. She was locked up all alone in the school with no idea what time it was or if she was even truly alone.

She backed away from the door wondering what she was going to do now. She saw something messily written next to the door in red paint. It said, 'Find 8 Teddy Bears'. Gathering up all the courage she had, she moved away from the front door.

Entering a classroom near the front door she saw another teddy bear impaled on the wall, but before she went to pick it up, she also saw that there was a backpack leaning up against one of the desks. She got the backpack and put the other kid's teddy bear inside of it. Then, she went over to the other teddy bear still on the wall and put it into the bag as well.

Putting on the backpack and holding her bear close, she moved forward hoping that gathering these bears would help her get out of this place. Maybe she could find the old owners and give them back their bears? Somewhere nearby, someone pressed down hard on some piano keys. The sound of the piano in the silent school made her jump with fright.

'There was no music room in here...' she thought to herself in fear, moving as quickly as she could through the hall. She saw something on the other side of the room on the floor and made her way over towards it.

'It... It's an arm...' Tears ran down the sides of her cheek as she ran into the next section of the school. In another room, she found a head staring out into the room in horror on the teacher's desk, another teddy on the wall next to the horrible thing. In the hallway outside of that room was a strange door that had a dark liquid leaking out from under it that frightened her as well.

She was able to go into the courtyard where everyone ate their lunch. Next to the door was a sign that said, 'Get out,' that was never there before. When she looked up at the big tree in the middle, she gasped when she saw that a dead person had been impaled on the very top of it.

Noticing the teddy to the right side of the courtyard, she went over to pick it up and went quickly back into the building. Now, there was a whistly kind of sound that was going through the halls. Her head was causing her pain again. She was worried that that meant the bad man was nearby.

It was getting darker and darker as she made her way though the school. She looked into another classroom and found another hook, but it wasn't a teddy bear that was impaled on this one. It was a bloody human corpse that looked slightly decayed.

Looking quickly to the other side of the room she saw that there was another doorway to go through. She made her way over to it quickly while she could still see. She had 3 more teddy bears to find and she was having trouble seeing now that there was almost no light coming from the windows.

She managed to make out something down at the end of the hallway. She moved forward towards it. When she finally made it to the object she was glad to see that it was another teddy bear. She picked it up off the hook and put it into her bag.

It was just so dark now. She looked as hard as she could and felt the walls and found that she was at a dead end. One that she had no idea was in her school. The whistling sound was even harsher, and when she turned around to look back down the hallway she found that she couldn't even tell there was a window there anymore.

Blackness surrounded her, and the only thing that now provided her support was the bear in her hands and the wall that she leaned against. She was trapped in a corner surrounded by darkness. The bad man was inside her school, hunting her down. She was all alone and defenseless.

Sinking down to the ground, she curled up into a little ball in the corner. Clutching her teddy bear to her face, she started to weep into its fur. No, no, no, no...

_The sun was setting down on the eternal nightmare. The Slenderman sickness had found itself another victim. It took the poor girl into its clutches, never to let her escape without first beating its horrifying game. Always watching, always stalking, the Slenderman._

* * *

AN: Well, I hope the readers like this. The dream was not really anything at all, and this turned out to be like three times longer then I was expecting it to be or something. Also, if you happen to be a Pokemon fan, perhaps I could ask you to check out my Pokemon story, please and thank you. Farewell and have a good day.


End file.
